fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stigmata
World Stats Ruler: Baroness Lucinda Dulcinea Cathedral: Orthodox/Eskatonic Agora: Muster Garrison: 9 Capital: Darmak Station Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 70,000 Alien Population: - Resources: None Exports: None Solar System Plane Name Notes Blood Small, mercury-like Ubix Toxic storms; 2nd Republic had mining operations; Technology no long exists to sustain mining operations here Celadon Wet world with a light atmosphere (Gozo) moon; Hosts an old mining facility that now acts as an Imperial military base Stigmata (Martyr) moon; Light atmosphere; Firebombed; Symbiots attempted to claim the moon recently, denied by orbital bombardment (Ventris) Spacestation Sargasso Belt asteroid belt; Symbiot raiders hide out here Krag Gas giant; Three moons (Caltrop) moon (Least) moon (Mulwen) moon; Jungle world; Compromised by symbiots Vixen Ice world; Unbreathable atmosphere; Symbiots live under the ice (Predator) moon (Prey) moon Jumpgate History Discovered early in the Diaspora, it was originally called Shiraz, and then later Sepulcher. It was highly geologically active. A few minor mining colonies were established at first, then the Sons of Fire (Agniites) came to settle (the first followers of Zebulon who had heard his first sermon). St. J'Waltan sacrificed himself in 2993 to appease the world, causing the geological activity to stop. The Second Republic era saw the population grow despite the ineffectiveness of terraforming efforts. The Church brought Agniites into the fold during this era. After the fall, the al-Malik and Merchant League ruled the world until the 50th century, when the Symbiots invaded. Refugees flooded Criticorum and the al-Malik handed control of the world to the Regency. The Church was forced to recognize psychics and Eskatonics due to their usefulness in fighting the symbiots. During the Emperor Wars, the Deacos garrison commander Countess Carmetha took the garrison off world to attack the al-Malik. Most of the soldiers were killed by the Ukari 5th Dark Legion in a night assault. The Symbiots then attacked the badly weakened and virtually defeneless Imperial forces that were left on Stigmata, occupying most of the world. Sylan, the last human occupied city, was about to fall when Alexius arrived and routed the symbiots at what is now known as the Miracle of Sylan. The troops here are very loyal to Alexius, and indeed the Brother Battle are believed to have formed the cult of the Reborn Sun. The world is now under blockad by the Imperial Navy under pain of death. The current Garrison consists of the Manifest Light Legion, the 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, 11th Legions, and the Scions of Zahl (a Brother Battle Legion). The 7th and 11th legions mainly specialize in cavalry and air support. The 5th and 9th are based in Sylan and are mainly infantry units. The Scions of Zhal, based in Darmak but with companies in Sylan, consists of equal parts elite infantry and cavalry. Manifest Light soldiers are assigned to various units throughout Stigmata, in space and planetside. Locations Durem Home of the Reborn Sun. Iden This region is controlled by the Symbiots and has been firebombed by the humans. Symbiots are believed to be hiding in the mountains. The area is strictly off-limits to all humans. Thrace Home of deserters from both sides of the war. Category:Imperial Worlds Category:Worlds